Les yeux dans les yeux
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot tombé du ciel ou plutôt du boulot lol] Duo se demande pourquoi il ferme les yeux quand il embrasse. La proposition que lui fait Heero lui donnera peut-être la réponse…


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, léger angsty, romance. Yaoi. Si ça pause un problème, passez à autres choses, tout simplement.**

**Rating : **PG 13 pour lime. C'est légèrement chaud.

**Couple : **1x2x1

**Résumé: Duo **se demande pourquoi il ferme les yeux quand il embrasse. La proposition que lui fait **Heero** lui donnera peut-être la réponse… et le fait se rappeler…

**Micis** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ! Je répondrais qd je pourrais -)

**Pourquoi ce truc ?** **Oui pourquoi, hein ?** Parce qu'un de mes collègues vient de tenter de m'embrasser… Non **Lilith** et **Lunanamoi**, ne RIGOLEZ PAS ! J'ai dû le repousser comme une rabouine et j'en suis sortie dégoûtée de la vie. Pour extraire ce souvenir pénible je me suis dit « pense positif » et une idée est venue… pour une fois je suis contente d'avoir un bunny de plus, sans prétention, ça me sort cte misère de la tête. M'enfin ! Ça fait une fic de plus pour vous !

* * *

**_J'ai peur d'un baiser  
Comme d'une abeille.  
Je souffre et je veille  
Sans me reposer :  
J'ai peur d'un baiser !_**

**Extrait de « romances sans paroles », a poor young sheperd, Paul Verlaine (1844-1896)**

* * *

**Les yeux dans les yeux**

**¤**

**Quartier Général des Preventers, AC 199, Bureau de Duo Maxwell**

¤

Pourquoi ferme-t-on les yeux quand on embrasse ?

¤

A vrai dire… je ne me suis jamais posé la question, jusqu'à ce que je sois avec _lui_.

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où mon attitude m'a frappé_

parce que lui… ne ferme pas les yeux.

_Enfin je crois._

Comment je le sais ? Chaque fois que j'essaie d'ouvrir les paupières et qu'un filet de lumière passe… eh ben, il est bleu.

Mon ciel à moi, un peu plus près que le ciel des autres quoi.

Bleu est le faisceau lumineux,

Bleu intense

Bleu feu.

Bluffant.

Il a les yeux sur moi,

sur la moindre expression,

la moindre inspiration et pourtant l'air est invisible.

Sauf quand il fait froid où l'air est blanc,

_où__ l'air est ivoire parce qu'il me chauffe à blanc._

Et les brises qui se dégagent de nos bouches

se rencontrent avant de se mêler,

puis s'échapper vers le ciel des autres.

_Il est mon oxygène…_

_Il est mon trésor._

Il est dans mon bureau.

Je suis sur ses genoux.

Les jambes de chaque côté de son corps.

Et on s'embrasse tranquillement…

Pourquoi se presser ?

_On n'a que ça à faire ?_

_C'est la pause déjeuner et quoi qu'on puisse en dire, on est comme tout le monde._

_Un peu de tendresse ça fait du bien entre deux missions._

_Entre deux cas difficiles._

_Un peu de vie entre la mort._

¤

¤

Je pensais qu'il était normal de fermer les yeux,

je pensais que c'était naturel, quoi.

Enfin « je pensais »… façon de parler, puisque je n'y avais jamais « pensé » avant.

Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'il prenait l'initiative… qu'il gardait les yeux ouverts.

_Comme quand il est revenu avec nos sandwichs, à l'instant,_

_après__ avoir verrouillé la porte…_

En s'avançant vers moi doucement,

_Initiative, oui…_

en glissant les doigts le long de mon cou avant de m'attirer tout doucement à lui…

Avant même que mes lèvres n'atteignent les siennes, je ferme déjà les yeux…

_Je sens sa respiration sur ma peau et ça me rend tout chose… ma peau se tend._

_Ma peau se rend._

Et comme je ne vois pas les yeux fermés n'est-ce pas, faut bien que quelqu'un vise : sinon c'est un baiser d'esquimaux dans le meilleur des cas.

Dans le pire c'est un nez de clown.

Dans tous les cas c'est un sourire que je sens _sur_ moi

et une rougeur qui émane _de_ moi.

¤

Ses lèvres sont fermes et douces…

Elles me font fondre.

Quand elles m'effleurent à peine, j'en veux toujours plus

et je les attrape à tâtons, ouvrant un peu plus la bouche.

Parfois mes dents s'en mêlent, parfois ma langue tente, voire supplie.

Parfois mes mots s'emmêlent, se mélangent à son air, se noient entre ses lèvres.

Il entend avec sa bouche parce que mes murmures se perdent dans sa chaleur,

et l'écho de sa peau sonore et moite me met au bord du gouffre.

Il me répond dans sa langue, avec la sienne.

Ses mains se font câlines, parfois coquines…

_Dans ces instants je le désire si fort…_

Quand mes mots se font sans suite,

quand il me fuit dans nos baisers,

quand il attend que je parle.

Quand je lui chuchote « embrasse-moi » et que je le sens sourire,

caresser ma bouche de ses lèvres pour m'embrasser…

ailleurs…

Derrière l'oreille ou dans le cou,

léger comme une plume puis un peu plus fort

de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un suçon se forme

et que ma tête se rejette en arrière.

_Quand il se fait vampire…_

Mais mes paupières restent closes, ou à peine entrouvertes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se _décale_

et que ses prunelles tombent

sur mes yeux fermés, _ou mon semi regard_

_et__ dans ce dernier cas…_

je ferme un peu plus les yeux.

Et dans ces moments-là…

_des__ moments comme aujourd'hui,_

il resserre sa prise autour de ma taille et me dévore la bouche.

Je le sais mais ça me surprend quand même…

Et je gémis.

_Et lui aussi…_

* * *

Mais ce n'est pas forcément parce qu'il prend l'initiative parce que, quand je la prends,

mes yeux sont _d'abord_ ouverts...

_Je vise… j'approche mes lèvres…_

puis je _ferme_ les yeux et je laisse nos bouches converser.

Comme je l'ai fait le jour où je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois.

_Enfin… à peu près._

C'était pendant l'opération météore, quelques temps après qu'il ait fait exploser son Gundam.

J'étais si soulagé qu'il fut en vie que je l'ai embrassé.

Je me suis approché et j'ai posé mes lèvres…

sur sa joue.

Presque à la commissure.

_C'était__ pas prémédité…_

¤

En fait j'avais pas du tout prévu de l'embrasser _là_.

Je voulais que ce soit loin de la bouche, sur une surface douce et tendre, quoi.

Mais… mais j'ai eu un peu…, enfin j'étais intimidé quoi.

_On n'embrasse pas les gens que l'on connaît à peine, _

_même__ si on se sent proches d'eux._

On ne pénètre pas ainsi dans leur espace vital. Même si je suis un peu foufou, je ne suis pas envahissant,

_quoi__ que l'on puisse penser de moi._

Mais j'avais tellement _envie_… et _besoin_ aussi,

d'avoir sa peau sous mes lèvres pour me prouver qu'il était vivant.

_Pourquoi mes lèvres et pas mes mains ? _

_Parce que ma bouche n'avait jamais tué personne, même si je pouvais griller quelques neurones avec mes blagues._

Le côtoyer même peu avait fait que je m'attache à lui, à ce que je le considère comme un ami… cher.

_Son courage, sa détermination, ses silences, son audace… me voler des pièces de Deathscythe, _

_m'avaient__ fait le maudire tout en forçant mon respect._

_Deathscythe__…c'était la seule blague qu'il m'avait faîte et elle m'avait énervée tout en me faisant rire…_

_Il était attirant et il… **m**'attirait oui._

Alors… alors, avant que le courage ne me manque,

avant que l'audace ne s'efface, je me suis approché de lui.

Tout doucement.

_Il m'avait laissé l'approcher, puisqu'il n'avait rien dit pour m'arrêter._

¤

Il était assis devant son ordinateur, mémorisant les indications d'une nouvelle mission, alors qu'il venait à peine de revenir.

_Rien d'étonnant._

Je ne lui ai rien dit, même pas que j'étais soulagé qu'il soit vivant, rien de rien.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui,

je voulais juste lui donner un petit baiser, parce qu'on m'avait appris que c'était une marque d'affection.

Et que j'aimais bien les baisers moi. Le peu que j'ai reçu ou échangé m'avait donné du baume au cœur,

quelque chose de chaud et de fugace à emporter avec moi.

_D'abord sur ma peau, puis dans ma tête._

Des souvenirs de douceurs qui se gravent dans la mémoire quand la chair ne se rappelle plus.

_Une sorte de back up mémoriel…_

Je me suis décalé pour voir son visage de profil et non le dos de son siège et sa touffe de cheveux.

Je ne lui ai pas posé de questions et mes mains tremblaient, alors il a fallu que je fasse vite.

La lumière verte de l'écran plat, aussi verte que son célèbre débardeur, m'indiquait où viser.

Lui ne me regardait pas, continuait à lire tout en faisant descendre le curseur.

Comme si je n'étais pas là.

_La lumière verte de l'écran m'indiquait où viser…_

et pourtant j'ai fermé les yeux.

Et j'ai atterri à la commissure, bien plus bas que prévu.

Je le voyais, je _pouvai_s bien viser,

_mais__ j'ai fermé les yeux._

Pour savourer ce premier et je pensais dernier contact ?

Honnêtement ?

Oui.

Pour ne pas lire un quelconque rejet dans ce geste innocent ?

_Aussi…_

¤

Le temps que je réalise où je l'avais embrassé, il avait déjà fait pivoter sa chaise en me donnant une pichenette, qui me fit tomber sur ses genoux.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre.

J'avais déjà la tête contre son cou et lui me prenait dans ses bras en me caressant le dos.

_Comme un enfant…_

Pour me consoler.

Pour me rassurer.

Pour se rassurer aussi.

Heero avait beau mettre les gens à distance, il n'était pas plus inhumain qu'un autre.

Plus fort oui, mais pas moins humain.

Et je suis à mettre dans le même sac que ceux qui ont présumé à son sujet,

puisque j'ai moi-même cru que je serais rejeté pour avoir donné un innocent baiser.

Pour avoir donné quelque chose d'_innocent_, oui, qui ne fait pas de mal à qui que ce soit.

Pour avoir cru qu'il me mépriserait pour une caresse, ou pire encore, qu'elle ne lui ferait ni chaud, ni froid.

Pour avoir cru qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide. Parce que, quoi qu'on en dise, cela revenait à ça.

Il agissait parfois comme une machine.

Il remettait ses pièces comme on réparerait une poupée de bois.

_Un Pinocchio au Gepetto futuriste _

_qui__ couperait les ficelles _

_tôt__ ou tard._

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était indifférent à son sort qu'il ne respectait pas les émotions des autres.

¤

¤

Certains diront que ce n'était pas un premier vrai baiser.

Ce n'était certes pas un baiser d'amoureux, mais c'était un baiser plein d'amour.

Pour moi en tous cas, c'est mon premier avec lui.

J'avais les paupières closes mais je ne pleurais pas, me laissant gentiment et étonnamment bercé, jusqu'à ce que son laptop émette un bip :

il venait de recevoir un message.

J'allais me relever pour le laisser en paix, tout en m'arrangeant pour ne pas croiser son regard, même dans la lumière verte,

_après__ tout nous n'avions pas les mêmes mentors et il avait visiblement d'autres chats à fouetter._

_Et puis… j'avais un peu honte aussi de m'être laissé aller… _

_et__ puis ça faisait bizarre donc voilà quoi, j'avais besoin d'espace…_

quand il suivit le mouvement…

et attrapa mes lèvres des siennes.

Avec douceur,

_avec__ pudeur,_

avec maladresse, aussi, parce qu'il avait calqué le mouvement sur moi et que je pensais pas l'embrasser ainsi.

_Je pensais pas l'embrasser tout court à ce moment-là._

_Il s'était donc légèrement décalé._

_Et ça m'a fait comprendre qu'il s'était aussi décalé précédemment : la commissure n'était pas un accident._

_C'était bizarre aussi que j'atterrisse aussi bas…_

¤

Je pensais pas l'embrasser ainsi,

par contre _lui_, _voulait_,

parce qu'il avait _visé_ et _réussi_ à toucher sa cible.

_Il avait voulu ma bouche et il l'avait eue._

J'avais ouvert les yeux de surprise quand ses lèvres avaient chastement touché les miennes.

Et j'ai vu ses prunelles même si je n'en distinguais pas la couleur.

Il avait le regard sur moi.

J'ai alors fermé le mien sur le monde extérieur.

Je me suis replié en moi-même tout en le sentant lui.

_C'était le premier baiser que je recevais d'un garçon. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé._

Est-ce qu'il m'a regardé encore après ?

Parfois on était si perdu dans un baiser, qu'on perdait la conscience de certaines choses,

que d'autres passaient au second plan.

Ses mains,

ses lèvres,

sa peau,

son corps,

_nos_ sensations devenaient vitales,

mais la vue ne m'était pas utile dans ces moments-là, puisque je _voyais_ avec mes autres sens,

non ?

Alors pourquoi j'y réfléchis aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Pourquoi je me pose cette question à bientôt vingt ans, alors qu'à quinze ça ne m'avait ni ne m'aurait même pas effleuré ?

Parce qu'à quinze ans je flirtinais avec mes sentiments, ma sexualité et un terroriste, je n'avais ni le temps ni _l'envie_ de me poser des questions.

Je laissais couler quoi et ça se passait bien, pour lui comme pour moi.

Nous n'étions **pas** la priorité.

_Et quatre ans après, après avoir gagné une guerre, empêché un putsch, être retournés sur nos colonies respectives puis retrouvés sur Terre chez les Preventers…_

_Après avoir fait notre petit bonhomme de chemin, appris à nous connaître mieux tout en s'accrochant de temps en temps…_

_Après avoir compris que ce que je ressentais pour lui était très fort…_

_Après avoir appris à faire l'amour et non pas avoir des rapports sexuels à la va-vite…_

_Nous étions jeunes et inexpérimentés en la matière, on a appris ensemble._

Après bien des années - aujourd'hui même - Heero m'a proposé d'emménager ensemble, pour « essayer »

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, plongeant ses orbes couleur tempête dans les miennes et a déclaré :

- _Duo. On dort l'un chez l'autre. On devrait emménager ensemble ce serait plus simple. Et chez moi c'est plus près. _

- _…_

Je le suivrais les yeux fermés.

_Mais c'est quand même un saut dans le vide…_

_Qui me rattrapera si je tombe ?_

On fermait les yeux parce qu'on faisait confiance à l'autre…

parce qu'on manquait de confiance en soi ?

_C'est possible…la confiance peut être naturelle ou cacher un manque de confiance en nous-même…_

Si on n'avait pas confiance en son propre jugement, celui que l'on avait choisi ne devenait logiquement pas « digne de confiance »

Au-delà du désir et de la gêne, qu'est-ce que Heero pouvait bien penser d'un homme qui n'osait croiser son regard ?

Il fallait parfois outrepasser ses peurs… parce que peur il y avait… _pour moi…_

et peur il y a toujours.

_Je le suivrais les yeux fermés…_

et je me suis vu fermer les yeux et attendre son baiser,

lui taisant ma réponse tout en la lui donnant.

_Si un baiser pouvait parler…_

¤

¤

Pourquoi ferme-t-on les yeux quand on embrasse ?

Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais je sais au moins pour moi.

¤

Je ferme les yeux

parce que je préfère le sentir

plus fort.

_Et aussi..._

... parce que je ne fais pas confiance à mes yeux, ils me trompent.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de garder ce qu'on me donne, j'ai plutôt tendance à le perdre, alors je le chéris.

Je le chéris sans le regarder, parce que les yeux peuvent mentir, mais mon corps ne ment pas.

Pour moi il est comme un mirage, peut-être trop beau pour être vrai.

Trop beau malgré le terrorisme, trop pur parce qu'il l'est, à un point qu'à côté de lui je me sens sale.

Alors que je sais que je ne le suis pas, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Ce n'est pas un complexe d'infériorité, une envie qu'on me réponde « mais non tu n'es pas sale »

Encore une fois, je sais parfaitement que je ne le _suis_ pas. Je le _sais_ très bien. Mais c'est ce que je _ressens_.

C'est juste comme ça. Nous ne sommes ni corbeaux ni colombes, mais pour moi il est pur.

Et c'est tout.

Malgré son caractère,

Malgré ses défauts.

Malgré moi, peut-être même malgré lui.

_Je l'aime, malgré moi…_

Peut-être ai-je peur de me voir dans ses yeux, aussi ?

¤

Alors je m'autorise à l'embrasser en « rêve », les paupières closes sur mon monde…

Mais il est des moments, comme aujourd'hui, dans le petit salon attenant à mon bureau, où il n'admet _pas_ que je ferme les yeux.

Où l'enjeu est trop important.

Il est des moments forts où, à bout de souffle, ma jouissance est déniée car si je _suis_ avec lui, lui ne le _voit_ pas.

_Si je suis avec lui ou avec son corps._

Parce qu'il ne sait pas _où_ je suis.

Parce que les volets protégeant mon âme sont fermés de l'intérieur.

Et qu'il est des moments où il ne faut rien retenir, où il faut tout donner, en gage d'amour et de confiance.

_Ouvrir les yeux…_

Et Heero n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié.

A partir du moment où nous nous sommes mieux connus et rapprochés… il a changé avec moi.

_Et moi avec lui…_

Des regards qui s'attardent un peu plus.

Des mots de plus chuchotés parfois.

Des attitudes qui parfois nous divisent.

De la tendresse multipliée.

Tout en discrétion. Il n'y a que les concernés qui peuvent savoir.

C'est entre nous et j'ai peur de ce « nous » parce que je me noie déjà.

Et il a peur aussi, mais quand il se fixe un objectif, il ne se préoccupe _pas_ de la peur.

En temps normal je suis pareil.

_Mais entre me mettre en danger et mettre en danger mon cœur…_

Aimer fait mal, surtout quand on a un passé lourd.

Pas d'apitoiement, seulement des faits.

_Nous avons changé petit à petit._

_Nous avons grandi._

¤

Il est des moments forts, comme aujourd'hui, où il m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux,

à le regarder, sans l'imaginer, sans _seulement_ le ressentir.

Le regarder _lui_, dans les yeux.

Et plonger….

à me perdre.

A me perdre encore et encore dans son intensité,

dans son humanité,

dans sa bestialité.

A hurler dans ma tête.

A hurler dans mon corps.

A hurler… pour de vrai et …

lui aussi… alors qu'ordinairement ses mots ne sont que souffle…

Il se fait… sulfureux et c'est l'enfer…

C'est l'enfer et j'aime la brûlure,

j'aime me consumer.

Le bleu et violet se fondent et se confondent et je ne sais plus où je commence et où il s'arrête.

Nous ne faisons qu'un dans mon corps ou dans le sien,

nos yeux se lient avant que nos bouches le fassent.

Et nos yeux sont ouverts… .

Parfois…

Parfois quand il s'agit de mon cœur, j'ai du courage…

Quand il s'agit de celui que j'aime… il en faut.

Il le faut.

Alors je fais ce qu'il y a à faire…

¤

¤

J'oublie par moments qu'un regard peut rassurer tout en désarmant.

J'oublie qu'en me mettant à nu j'habille une âme.

J'oublie la réciprocité : il faut être deux pour se regarder dans les yeux.

J'oublie que si je donne, je reçois _avec lui_.

Et je ne suis plus nu.

Et je ne suis plus seul.

Et nous sommes à nu

Et nous sommes ensemble.

_Parfois_ fermer les yeux c'est se perdre dans les sensations

et _parfois_ c'est un geste égoïste.

_Parfois c'est les deux ?_

J'ai fui Heero tout en lui donnant mon corps et mon coeur.

Je fermerai les yeux pour le savourer, mais plus jamais je ne le fuirai.

Et c'est dans mes yeux, à bout de souffle et échevelé qu'il lit ma réponse.

Et c'est dans ses yeux que je lis son sourire.

Nous nous embrassons les yeux grands ouverts….

Puis je le savoure en fermant les yeux.

Et lui ? Sûrement ferme-t-il les yeux quand il est contre moi,

_sûrement__ ferme-t-il les yeux aussi…_

_Dans les films les amoureux ferment les yeux…_

_et__ parfois, pas seulement les paupières..._

Sûrement doute-il puisque je lis qu'il a _besoin_ d'être rassuré par mon regard…

_Je le comprends à son intensité._

Je ferai plus attention à _lui_, dorénavant,

à ce qu'il voit, les yeux dans les yeux, que dans mon cœur nous sommes deux.

Et je crois qu'il lit dans les pensées, ou sur mon visage, puisqu'il me serre un peu plus contre lui.

Et je crois qu'il l'a toujours su, puisqu'il est encore là.

_Et même s'il le sait, je lui montrerai…_

_encore__ et encore…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluche'

**Mithy** ¤ pour une fois, contente d'être inspirée ¤


End file.
